


Smiles Up To You

by okay_sunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Ficlet, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_sunshine/pseuds/okay_sunshine
Summary: Just let Taeil study (that means you, Johnny).





	Smiles Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic I wrote. It's tiny, but I wanted it out there.  
Please leave your thoughts in the comments. I would love any feedback : )

“How’s the studying going?” asked Johnny, walking towards Taeil's table. 

Taeil straightened from being hunched over his notes- for the first time in two hours- to see his lumbering figure. Johnny stood beside him, his hip at eye's level with Taeil. Judging from the black duffle and the white muscle tee, he had returned from the gym. Judging from Taeil unable to tear his eyes from Johnny’s sculpted arms, studying just became more difficult. 

“Tedious, but I have to get through it,” Taeil sighed, turning back to his notes.

He tried to keep his eyes on his notebook. His gaze shifted up to dark eyes when Johnny held the side of his face in his hands. He bent down and pecked Taeil’s lips. 

“Gosh, you’re beautiful” he said, leaning back down. His lips lingered.

Taeil moved back from a third attempt, though he kept his hand on the back of Johnny’s neck. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I think you know what,” Johnny whispered, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Their noses touched and Johnny's eyes were still trained on Taeil’s lips. He leaned against the table, shoving his bag to the ground. 

“But in the library?” Taeil asked, eyebrow rising. He looked around, glad to see nobody else sitting in their area. At the thought of what they were doing, Taeil pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose, looking anywhere but at Johnny. 

“Stop me then,” Johnny said, dipping back down. Taeil, in fact, did not push him away, He hummed the longer their lips stayed connected, only parting to suck some air back into their lungs. 

Johnny landed another kiss, this time on the top of Taeil’s head. “You look too good for me to stay inactive. Your short-sleeved shirts. Your parted hair. But the glasses? I don’t know where you thought my lips would go.”

“You’re weird, Johnny,” Taeil looked up at him, but he himself had a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
I was thinking of doing more with this story, but this is the first scene I could summon.  
Hope to post soon again : )


End file.
